Danger
by misspsycho24
Summary: With the help of Klaus and his family, Hayley Marshall is trying to find out about her past and more importantly why her, her unborn child, and her daughter are being targeted by the witches.
1. Chapter 1

**June 1, 2014**

_**Present**__, San Diego_

"Hey beautiful, bourbon neat for the guy in table five," Leon said leaning against the bar.

"Coming right up" Hayley responded, hiding a yawn with the back of her hand while reaching for the light brown bottle with the other.

Hayley was hungry, tired, and morning sickness was a bitch. It wasn't even noon and she was ready to jump into bed and sleep for two consecutive days. The person who said that being pregnant was easy, the most beautiful experience in the world, lied. She was tired and craving grease food all the time; her mood swings, trips to the bathroom were driving her crazy. The only thing that could make her happy would be staying at home sleeping all day. Hayley was grateful that, that morning the Grey Wolf had fewer customers and she hasn't talked to any of them.

The Grey Wolf was a bar and restaurant. The large semi circular dark-wooden bar was on the left side of the place surrounded by stools. The wall behind it or back bar was storing a variety of bottles in all sizes and shapes. The bar was illuminated by three soft yellowish lights while the restaurant, located on near the entrance was lighted up by the sun's rays reflected on two large windows. Most daytime customers prefered to take a seat there.

"Hayley," Leon said over his shoulder.

"Yes?" she asked throwing him a questioning look.

"_Smile_, You're scaring the clients" he said, deadpanned.

Hayley stared at the back of his head and then looked around. "You know, I don't see any client here. Do you see them?" she asked him with a hint of sarcasm. She knew what he was trying to do, but she wouldn't fall for it. Leon was trying to figure out the name of her baby-daddy and he thought that pissing her off would be the best way. The truths was, she didn't know either who he was. Her baby was _the_ consequence of a nameless night, mixed with lots of alcohol and a sexy stranger wearing a dark masquerade mask with hot accent, three months ago. Hayley knew he was a bad boy, dangerous guy. She got a glimpse of his dark, animalistic side; and she liked it. Hayley blushed like a teenager just the thought of him or the way he made her feel. She remembered clearly how especial, sexy, and confident she felt in his arms.

Hayley shook her head slightly breaking out her thoughts. "I know what you are trying to do Leon and it won't work" she told him, trying to mask her annoyance. "You're childish games are getting old."

Leon was her _very_ rich and overprotective boss. He was tall, handsome, dignified with a taste for designer suits; an upbeat man in his late fifties with a great charm and sense of humor, but Leon didn't fool her. Hayley was aware that he could be quite ruthless and dangerous when the people he loved were in danger. For him, family was his number one priority and she was glad that he considered her part of his family.

Hayley straight-faced looked at him and said, "You know, anyone who sees you would think you're a great boss, but it's the opposite. You're a pain in the butt with kids' game. You're bullying and exploiting me. I'm just a defenseless (_and very hormonal_) pregnant werewolf who needs her beauty-sleep." She covered her smiling face. Despite how annoyed Leon could be sometimes, he always had the ability to make her feel better and she knew everything he did was for her and her daughter protection. Since she started working in the Grey Wolf he has treated her like a daughter.

Hayley was grateful to have Leon in her life. He was like her guardian angel, her personal protector. Leon had been the first person who had given her a chance. She was barely 18 with no work experience when she knocked on the Grey Wolf's doors asking for a job. Her parents had just died and she had a baby to take care of. She really didn't need the job, her parents weren't rich but they had investments and a few properties that she could sell if she ever needed to. Before she started working in the Grey Wolf she was alone, no parents, no friends. The Grey Wolf was the first place where Hayley had felt like home after her parents died. It was the first place in a very long time where she had felt loved and saved. Leon took her under his wings right away and taught her everything he knew about bars and life. He was like a father to her and a grandfather to her daughter.

"Why are you in such a sweet sour mood? One minute you have this grumpy face," Leon said pointing her face. "Next you're all smile and again your sulky face. Didn't you sleep well last night?" Leon asked and continued before she had the chance of respond him. "I'm pretty sure it's no due to the baby's movements. You're only three months pregnant and according to Wikipedia babies start moving between weeks 17 and 25."

He was sure that something else besides baby hormones was happening to her. Leon was worried about Hayley. She didn't know who was the father of her baby, but he had a good idea of who the man in question was. If he was right, her baby was a miracle and he was afraid that the baby somehow was making her sick. He didn't want to share his concerns with her because then he would have to tell her the name of her baby's father and right now, the man was helping him protecting her and her daughter without knowing she was carrying his child. Leon didn't want him interfering with Hayley's life, at least not yet.

"Leon, you're creeping me out. You know more about pregnancy than I do, and I already have a four-year-old daughter and I'm currently pregnant," she said touching her small bump. "And for your information, last night I slept like a baby, but this morning I woke up more tired than usual. I guess it has also to do with the full moon and hmm- my pregnancy hormones too."

Hayley was still learning how to control her transformation. She was afraid that if she shift to her wolf form, it could kill her baby. But don't being able to turn into her wolf form on the full moon nights was messing with her emotions; they were running high.

"Do you want to take a break?" Leon suggested worriedly. "I can keep an eye on the bar. It's not problem."

"Don't worry," she said. "I'll be taking my break soon. I have to pick up Abby from school."

"But it's 11:30 am. It's still early" Leon said watching the time on his wristwatch.

"I think I told you. Today is half day; she had a field trip to the aquarium" she said, thinking whether she told him or not.

"No, you didn't tell me, but I think I heard her telling Roger or Gina about her trip" he said. "She was very excited about her visit to 'the fish museum' as she calls it."

"Hayley, mojito extra mint leaves for table two" Leon said . Hayley remembering his early comment said, "Coming up, _boss_" with a fake smile, pointing her mouth "You see, I'm all happiness," then she turned around continue with the task at hand. Finishing the drink Hayley turned and said, "Here is the drink, _boss_. And Leon keep an eye on the bar, I have to go to the kitchen-um, the baby is hungry." Hayley left him with a drink in his hand and an amused expression on his face.

Hayley was the only one brave enough to boss him around. He admired her bravery and great courage, but still something inside of him wanted to protect her and her daughter now more than ever. Hayley was a fearless woman, but behind that tough, sassy and brave attitude was an insecure little girl who had to grow up too soon, too fast due to the unfairness of life. Trust didn't come easily to her. It took him more than a year for her to opened up and talk about her life, but he still felt like there's more to be said.

Poking her head out of the kitchen Hayley said, "Leon I almost forgot. I won't be here tomorrow during the day, but I'll be working the night shift. Gina and I switched shift. She has a date tomorrow night. And I think I told you, um, tomorrow I have to go to Abby's school" she said trying to sound convincing.

Hayley was lying to him again, Leon thought. Abby was in summer preschool and today was her last day. He was sure Hayley was still trying to find out everything she could about her real parents. Leon was concern about her and Abby's safety. Witches were trying to hurt them even before Abby was born. He was doing everything in his power to keep them safe, but it wasn't enough. Hayley kept digging out old secrets, which put herself and her daughter more in danger than before.

Leon had known Hayley's real parents. They had belonged to one of the two ruling families of the Crescent Wolf Clan, but her mother and father were killed when she was barely a few months old and she was saved by a vampire named Marcel who left her at the entrance of a church. Hayley's parents were royal werewolves that meant that Hayley had royal blood in her veins which made her direct descendant of the original werewolves. That small fact alone put her and her daughter's life at risk. He still didn't know what the witches wanted with Hayley, but he was sure he would do anything to protect her and her children even made a deal with the devil himself.

Leon recalled the first time he official met Hayley, he thought she was gorgeous- No, he thought she was stunning. She was 18 at the time and was wearing dark skinny jeans, plain black tank top along with black ankle boots. Her medium brown hair was in a ponytail; and her hazel green eyes were the most beautiful and expressive he had ever seen. She looked like a warrior, a defiant queen. Hayley there with her hands on her waist, looking straight at him "_well, if you are going to be my __**future **__boss. Let's get something crystal clear. I'm just a tomboy with a bad attitude, so don't think about changing me. If, big if, I have to change something about myself or my appearance I will be the one making the decision. And it'll be only because I want to change, no because you told me to. Secondly, don't you ever called me beautiful. I hate that word." _Leon didn't remember what he said or did to pissed her off, but that day, Hayley Marshall stole his heart. She was tough, a fighter, but she was also very protective of the people she loved, and that's what he loved the most about her.

Ignoring her lie Leon questioned, "who will take care of Abby while you're working tomorrow night?"

"Don't worry grandpa," Hayley smiled. "The little lady has a sleepover at her friend house. I already talk to the mother and everything is set. If she sees something strange or something happen, she will call me-or call you, right away." Hayley thought how overprotective of her and her daughter Leon has been lately. It was like he didn't want to let them out of his sight.

"Okay. You know if you need anything let me know," Leon said.

"Yes I will. Thank you." she replied smiling, returning to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>April 15, 2014 <strong>

_**3 months ago, **__San Diego_

"Elijah, this is your third call in less than two hours," Klaus said irritated.

"Well, brother you have not answered my question" Elijah replied calmly. "When are you coming back to New Orleans? Let me remind Niklaus, you have a city to run."

"Yes brother, I'm well aware of that" Klaus smirked. "But I also know, dear brother, that _my_ city is in capable hands. Besides, it hardly been a month since I left. Stop calling me." He took a deep breath trying to control his anger. "Now Elijah, shouldn't you have something to do or someone to save?" He asked.

Elijah was the noble brother, always trying to do the right thing and see the best in people. Always hoping he could lead him down to the right path that would help him reclaim his humanity. Klaus usually did not care about his sentimentalism, but he wasn't _that_ cruel. And right now, they were in a good place. After He, Rebekah and Elijah promised never turn their backs on each other and to stick together as one, always and forever, a thousand years ago, He and Elijah's relationship has frequently changed from partners in crime to enemies and back again; but always together.

"Your calls are a disruption to my newly found tranquility, brother. And I'm tired of repeating myself. I will not tell you my current location," he growled.

"Niklaus, I do not understand your behaviour. You wanted New Orleans back and we got it back from Marcel. Now, what is it that you are looking for? What is it that forced you to leave your home, your city?" Elijah asked, confused. "Niklaus, you know I will stand by you not matter what, but I need some kind of explanation."

It has been nearly a month since Klaus left Elijah (and Marcel) in control of the French Quarter. He has been traveling around the world trying to get rid of his demons and an uneasy feeling that had swept in since he got back New Orleans, but it was impossible, they were like shadows following him everywhere.

Days after Klaus returned to the French Quarter-after hundreds of years since he and his siblings were forced to flee- he and Elijah helped Sophie Deveraux become a temporary Elder in order to complete the harvest. They offered her their mother's body. Sophie consecrated her remains and added to that the power of her witches ancestors. Since that night Klaus has been dreaming about his mother Esther.

Frankly, those dreams were nightmares that had left him a little bit perturbed and worried. Klaus was afraid that his mother was trying to revive herself or someone else for that matter, and that would be bad. His mother was a powerful witch who wanted to kill him and his siblings in order to strip them of their vampirism. Esther alive would be a nightmare come true.

In a playful tone he asked "brother, are you worried I would do something _wicked_?" Klaus laughed. "Do not worry brother of mine, I will be in my best behaviour. And Elijah-" he said leaving no room for discussion. "I left New Orleans for a reason, but I will come back and when I do, I will tell you everything."

"Okay" Elijah replied. "What have you been doing in this past month brother?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Well brother of mine, I've been visiting old friends, and _old enemies too_. In addition, I have been creating new alliances_. _ It is not a bad thing to be cautious" Klaus smirked mischievously.

Klaus knew Elijah didn't understand his obsession with making allies, truth was he didn't understand it himself. Right now, the faction was in peace. The vampires, werewolves, humans, witches were under control, but he felt like something wasn't right and in his thousand year of life, he has done unforgettable (and unforgivable) things that has helped sharpen and trust his sixth sense.

"Elijah, I will hang up. I still need to unpack. Bye." Klaus snapped and pressed the red button on his smartphone without giving his brother the chance to say anything else.

* * *

><p><strong>April 15, 2014<strong>

_**3 months ago,**_ _New Orleans_

"Sabine" the young witch shouted entering the dark house. The lights were off and the house seem lifeless, but Monique knew Sabine was there, she could feel her. Sabine was the oldest member of the New Orleans Covens, a group of witches known for their ancestral magic.

Monique continued yelling at the top of her lungs, "It'll happen soon. The child's conception will happen soon. They're in the same city. I saw it on one of my visions." From the moment that the Original Hybrid returned to New Orleans Monique started having visions from her witches ancestors. At first they didn't bother her because they weren't frequent and they were always at night, but in the last few days the frequency of the visions had increased. She knew her ancestors were trying to tell her something, but some of those visions were difficult to decipher.

.

"Monique, I'm in the basement" yelled Sabine irritated. Walking towards the basement the young witch started thinking about the reasons she was doing this. She knew that she was doing the right thing. They weren't many witches in New Orleans and her own family has turned their back on her. These witches were her family now and they were fighting for their city and what was rightfully theirs. After Marcel killed Agnes, the witches started to lose their power. Agnes was a witch and a fortune teller, but she was more than that, she was also their only remaining elder. Her wisdom and power were fading away and with it the witches' power.

Still lost in her own thought Monique walked to where Sabine was. The room was illuminated by candles. Sabine was in front of a wooden table with a red candle in her hands, making circular motions over a pile of bones. The black haired witch was curious but she was afraid to ask, though Monique knew Sabine needed her help and she wouldn't dare harm her, still that knowledge didn't stop the fear and bad feeling to kicked in every time she's near her.

"Monique come here, child" Sabine said turning away from the table when she felt the young witch's presence. "Yes of course, um, Did you hear what I say?" Monique asked hesitantly. Get a grip of yourself, Monique, she thought nervously.

"Yes, I heard you loud and clear. But I already knew that" the older woman said with a diabolical smile."Let just say that I have eyes on the girl and her daughter."

Sabine wanted to be informed of everything that was happening in the life of the young woman and her daughter. She didn't like surprises and after the last failed attempts from the past few years, she-they couldn't take any more risks. That girl and her little brat played an important part in their plans.

"Everything is ready for when the times comes," Sabine said. "Katie will keep us informed of any change."

"Where is Katie?" Monique asked, wondering why she was unaware of Katie's whereabouts. She didn't like the fact that Sabine is doing things behind her back. They were supposed to be working together.

"The only thing you need to know is that we have eyes on the girl" Sabine snapped angrily. "It doesn't matter if she's protected by the Wolf Man, her fate is already written. And little Monique" she said picking up the red candle "patience is a virtue and not many (people) have the ability to mastered it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to The Original**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 2 June 1, 2014<strong>

_**Present, **__San Diego_

It was the first time since Abby started summer preschool that Hayley was on time to pick her up. 'Maybe, it's because it was last day' she reflected humoredly. Hayley shook her head slightly and looked ahead, instantly not liking what was in sight. The school's sidewalk was crowded with desperate parents ready to jump the gates if they had to wait one more minute. The few times she went to pick her daughter up the school was almost empty, seeing this Hayley was glad that Leon was responsible for bringing Abby to her. 'Being pregnant and friend with the boss had its advantages.' Hayley stood at the back of the crowded entrance with her smartphone in hand oblivious of the young black-haired woman watching her from afar.

"Hi, Hayley. How are you?" the blonde woman said, standing beside her.

Hayley turned her head around already knowing who the woman was. "Hey there."

Maria was the mother of Abby's best friend. Their daughters met the first day of summer preschool a couple months ago. Still Hayley couldn't believe that the two girls had hit it off right away. It usually took her daughter a little time to make friends. Abby wasn't shy per se, but she was a little reserved and sometimes, it was difficult for her to make friends of her own age.

"I'm a little tired but I'm okay," Hayley replied. "How are you and Amanda?"

"We're okay, I guess. But I've been busy with work," Maria said tiredly. "My parents are away for the summer- and you know, trying to figure out what to do with Amanda now this is the last day of preschool." She sighed. "Life of a single parent."

Before Hayley could say anything Maria continued. "So, what are you going to do with Abby? Are you parents helping you with her?"

"No. My parents died when I was 18," Hayley told her with a hint of sadness in her voice. "But Leon is always helping me with Abby."

Hayley could feel the sadness and guiltiness that always swept over whenever she thought about her parents. Somehow, she felt responsible for their death. They died in a car accident on their way to the hospital. She was supposed to meet them at house because they had something important to tell her related to her past. But a couple of hours before that, her contraction started and she had to go to the hospital unaware that this would be the last time she would hear their voices.

"But, isn't he your boss and-the owner of a bar where you work?" Maria asked curiously.

"Yes, he is. But he's also my friend and he loves Abby like a granddaughter." Annoyed, she continued, "and the place where I work is a bar and restaurant. Abby will be in his office or the restaurant while I'm working." Hayley wanted to make it clear that Abby would not be around alcohol or her while she was working on the bar. People always thought because she worked in a bar her daughter was exposed to it. Put to some point it was true, she was a bartender and bartenders were surrounded by alcohol, but she would never put her daughter at risk.

"Oh-Okay. Well, I see you around," Maria said, sensing Hayley's mood change.

After Maria left, Hayley got lost in her past. She couldn't believe the way her life had changed in the last few years and how much she missed her parents. She remembered all the headaches she caused her parents since the day she found out she was adopted and that her birth parents had abandoned her when she was just a baby. Now that she was older and has seen how cruel the world could be, she didn't think her whole life was a lie. It wasn't a lie because her adoptive parents' love was real; they have loved her like she was their own child. Hayley was happy that Thomas and Irene Marshall died knowing how much she loved them, but a small part of her will always feel guilty of the way in which she had hurt them. Her anger was way too strong to understand reasons; her emotions clouded her judgment making her incapable of see or appreciate their love. Hayley felt like she failed them with her self destructive behavior and the only justification was her desire to forget the pain in her life. But she didn't handle the situation well, she ended up punishing everyone; her birth parents for giving her up, her adoptive parents for not telling her the truth before, and herself for doing this to them. Sometimes at night she closed her eyes and could see and feel the pain she had caused them.

Hayley sighed and looked up when the school opened its doors and seconds later the school bell rang. The first child that Hayley saw through the crowded entrance was her daughter running toward her, waving her left hand. 'Abby and this baby are my reason to continue fighting. To find out the truth' Hayley thought, touching her bump.

"Mommy, you're here," Abby yelled happily once she stood in front of her mother. "How is my baby? How was your last day of school?" Hayley asked, picking her up and hugging her tighter to her chest. The four years old girl in response linked her arms around her mother's neck and kissed her soundly on the cheek.

"The teacher told me that you guys were going to a aquarium," Hayley said, leaning back to see her daughter's face. "Did you have fun today?"

Thinking about her parents and seeing how happy her daughter was, brought her bad memories. Hayley remembered when she found out that she was pregnant with her. She was angry at the world and herself. How could she had been so stupid? she could not believe she was having a baby. How could she be a mother? she wasn't old enough to have a baby; she didn't want to be pregnant. Hayley didn't want her baby to grow up in a world of pain and suffering; she didn't want him or her to feel unloved. A few days later, she bought a small bottle of wolfsbane with the intention of killing the little life growing inside of her.

That night Hayley sat alone in a park bench no so far from her house. The night was dull; the sky was bare of its bright stars and the only source of light was a streetlamp a couple of feet away from the old white bench. She recalled asking the universe some kind of signal acknowledging that she was doing the right thing while pouring the poison in a white plastic cup. She begged the universe for courage and strength 'Come on Hayley, once upset stomach and all this is ancient history,' when from nowhere two vampires appeared and started attacking her. Her only thought was the little life growing inside of her, before she could do anything with a whoosh a young blonde saved her. The woman ripped out the vampires' hearts in matter of seconds saying, 'that not a way to treat a pregnant lady_._' She turned around and looked at her with her light blue eyes and said, 'you take care of yourself and your baby' disappearing in a blink of an eye. The blonde vampire had saved hers and her baby's life. And she would always be grateful for that. This child was part of her life, it was something truly hers.

"Down, mommy,"Abby said, struggling to get down.

"Okay, but first you give me a big kiss," Hayley said, puckering her lips. Abby cupped her mother's face and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Now, down mommy."

Hayley lowered her and took her small hand in hers and started walking to the Grey Wolf that wasn't far from Abby's school.

Eagerly Abby started talking about her day at the aquarium. "We saw a fish this big," Abby open her arm widely. "And then we saw one fish this tiny," she said, pinching two fingers together.

All of the sudden, Abby stopped walking and looked at Hayley. "Mommy are you listening to me?"

"Of course, I'm listening to you, baby. You saw a lot of fishes in the fish museum." Hayley looked at her daughter's face and touched the tip of her nose. "You know what I think. I think you should tell grandpa Leon about your trip to the fish museum. And you know what, he's waiting for us."

"Then let's go mommy," Abby said pulling her hand.

Before they continued their way to the Grey Wolf, Hayley looked around sensing someone watching them. "Yeah let's go," Hayley frowned in confusion.

"Oh mommy, maybe grandpa has chocolate cookies just for me," she said dreamily.

"I don't know. You'll have to wait and see." Hayley shrugged.

When Abby saw the bar's sign, she let go of her mother's hand and started running toward the Grey Wolf shouting, "grandpa, grandpa Leon Abby's here. I'm here." One of the worker opened the door for her; workers and clients were already familiar with her outburst of happiness and excitement. Abby was smart (with a few quirky behaviors) tiny little girl with black hair and hazel green eyes as her mother; full of energy, capable of winning anyone's heart in matter of seconds.

"Abigail Marshall lower your voice," yelled Hayley a few steps behind her daughter.

"But mom you're yelling too, right Roger?" the little girl asked, giggling.

"Don't you dare to answer that Roger and you, Ms. Smarty Pants-" Hayley said motioning Roger and Abby, but her finger landing on the little girl. "With you is always the same thing."

'Oh I'm so grounded,' Abby thought.

"Go washed your hands and then go to your grandpa. And Abigail, aren't you forgetting something?" Hayley asked looking at Roger.

"Oh yeah! Thank you Roger for open the door for me," Abby quickly said.

"You are so welcome little lady" Roger replied.

"Roger, can you keep an eye on her?" Hayley asked. "I just need to finished a few things in the kitchen. Oh, please just give her _one_ chocolate cookie. keep in my mind, she's already is a four year old on a sugar rush without the sugar in her system." She smiled.

"I'll try, but that daughter of yours can be quite intimidating when she wants to be." Hayley raised an eyebrow, turned around and left.

* * *

><p><em><strong>April 15, 2014<strong>_

_**3 months ago, **__San Diego_

"It's time to leave this room," Klaus murmured to himself. He left his phone on the stylish nightstand next to his bed. 'Elijah wouldn't ruin his newly found peace with his calls.' He grabbed his black leather jacket and walked out door. 'I have a world to explore and alliances to make,' he smirked rubbing his hand together.

After walking for a while, Klaus stopped at a restaurant called Grey Wolf no far from his hotel. He remembered he hadn't eaten anything since that morning. Truth be told, his food of preference was fresh, warm human blood rather than human food, but he wasn't in the mood to hunt and the place has its perks. The bar and restaurant had two large windows on each side of the entrance and it was painted in white pearl and gray color with a big black and gray wolf as a sign. It looked peaceful, and that was what klaus wanted, the peace and tranquility he lost due to Elijah's constant phone calls.

Klaus opened door and walked in, right away, he was attacked by the delicious smell of fresh food and the gentle hum of people talking. The place was decorated in the same gray as the exterior with odd black symbols on its walls that he immediately recognized a few of these symbols as old protection symbols. 'Only someone who knew about magic was able to create these kind of symbols,' he thought.

Breaking him out of his thought, a blonde man dress in black pants and t-shirt said, "hello, welcome to the Grey Wolf Bar & Restaurant. My name is Roger and I'll be your waiter.

"Hello, Roger," klaus said flatly.

Roger motioned Klaus to follow him. He took him to a small round table with a napkins holder in the middle and two chair facing each other. The table was located in a corner of the restaurant not far from the door and in sightline of the bar.

Roger handled him the menu and Klaus quickly looked it over."Roger, strong black coffee and turkey and swiss cheese sandwich," he said handling the waiter the menu back.

At the same time, Klaus and the waiter glanced toward the door when a little girl stormed in yelling, "grandpa Abby's here. Where are you?" over and over. Klaus didn't need his hybrid hearing to know that the little girl had a good pair of lungs. Looking at Klaus Roger said, "if you excuse me, sir." The waiter turned on his heel and walked to the child.

Klaus looking around realized that he and the waiter were the only ones paying attention to the kid. 'Looked like the customers of this place were used to the girl's behavior' he theorized. He could not understand what kind of parents would let their kid running and shouting at the top of their lungs in a public place, breaking the relaxing atmosphere of the place. 'Definitely, that child needs a few lessons of how to behave in public' was Klaus' last thought before the waiter brought him his food making him forget about the little girl.

Sometime later, He felt someone watching him. He looked sideways and saw the same little girl from earlier. Klaus raised his head and stared at her, who in return was staring at him defiantly.

"Mister, this is my table," Abby said, folding her arms over her chest. Pursing her lips the child repeated the same thing without giving him the chance to say anything. "Mister, you're in my table. This Abby's table. I always eat my favorite cookies here, plus Roger told me to take a seat."

Klaus raised his eyebrow. "I'm sure, Roger meant for you to take a seat in an _empty_ table. This table is occupied," he said irritated by the child's interruption.

Klaus didn't know how to deal with children. It wasn't like vampires could have kids. "Look, little girl-" he started saying.

"Abby," the girl interrupted him. "My name is Abby, no little girl."

"Bloody- oh well _Abby_, didn't your parents teach you that it's rude to interrupt adults when they are talking," Klaus growled. "May I continue with what I was saying, _Abby_?"

She nodded. "I didn't know that this was your table. It doesn't say your name anywhere." Klaus sighed as a way to keep his temper in check. He didn't want to upset the little girl in front of him. 'Her mother should be paying attention to her,' he thought angrily.

"For the moment this is my table," he told to her.

Abby tilted her head and looked at him for a few seconds."I know silly man, but it's small just like me and my mommy can look at me from the bar," she said a little exasperated.

Klaus looked to the bar but only saw the backside of a woman's body. 'Nice, that must be the child's mother.' His gaze returned to the little girl. Klaus didn't know what to make of that girl. She was a smart-mouthed and too clever for her own good.

"How old are you?" he asked, squinting his eye.

"I'm four. My mommy says I'm a big girl," she replied proudly, showing him four fingers.

'You can deny that this kid is cute and brave,' he thought to himself.

Abby dragged the empty chair on the opposite side of the table, put it next to his and with a little effort she sat down. She leaned forward and folded her arms on the table and stared at him like she was waiting for him to say anything.

"Why did you take a seat? I didn't invite you to sit here with me at _my_ table." Klaus stared at Abby."Did not your parents teach you not to talk with stranger? or to sit with them for that matter?" Klaus asked amused by her actions.

"Yes, silly but remember I told you this is my table," Abby said, with a defiant twinkle in her eyes.

"Little gi-Abby you are brave, I give you that. But you should be more careful, there are monsters in the world," he said. "You should _not_ talk to strangers."

Klaus was wondering why he was trying to make the little girl in front of him understand that the world is a dangerous place full of monsters. He didn't care about her and she was obviously well protected, so why bother.

"Are you saying you're a monster?" she asked narrowing her eyes, "because you don't look like one."

"I'm the devil in disguise, little love," he said with a charming smile.

"what does that means?" she asked.

"It means nothing," he said dismissively.

Changing the subject Klaus asked, "Why are you here? Are you not supposed to be with your grandfather?"

Abby leaned back in the chair looking at him surprised. "who told you?" she asked in shock.

"I heard you shouting no long ago," he explained. Klaus wanted the girl to leave him alone. That's why he chose this restaurant in the first place, but the little girl was comfortable in his table. 'How would he make her leave with scaring her?' Abby was irritating but he didn't want her irritated and crying that for sure, "So, why are you not with your grandfather, Abby?"

"Because he wasn't here. He left Abby, he left me," she said sadly.

Klaus stared at her. She looked unhappy and something he wasn't willing to name stirred inside of him. He already had finished his coffee and sandwich, but he wasn't in any rush to leave and it was obvious that the little girl won't leave him alone any time soon; he decided to stay. "And why are you here in the Grey Wolf?" he asked slowly.

She looked at him with a funny expression on her face "Doh, It's my grandpa's place and my mommy and Abby works here," she said with an exasperated sigh flicking her hanging hair back. "You're talking funny."

'Cheeky little girl' Klaus thought dryly, wondering if Abby's mother was like her.

"That's because I am not from here and my accents is British, no funny," Klaus growled.

* * *

><p>Roger was busy with the couple in table six that he forgot about Abby's snack, but when he saw her seated with the British guy, he quickly went to the man's rescue.<p>

Roger walked quickly toward the little girl. "I'm sorry, mister," Roger said breathless. "Abby I told you to take a seat, not to bothered the clients." He took Abby's hand.

"But I'm not and this is my table," she whined, trying to take her hand back.

"Abby please, your mother is going to kill the both of us. Let's go."

Before Klaus could say anything Abby exclaimed, fingerpointing Roger, "No! She will kill you because you forgot about me. No me."

Klaus chuckled thinking, 'that little girl will be a great queen someday'.

"Don't worry about her. Go and get her whatever she is waiting for." Klaus told to Roger.

"Told you I wasn't bothering him," she said smiling mischievously.

"She can share the table with me."

"I already am," she interjected.

Klaus ignoring her comment said,"And Roger, another coffee, please."

Roger took his empty plate and cup."Hm-I be'll right back," he said looking at Abby.

A few minutes later Rogers came back with him his coffee, two cookies and a big glass of white milk for Abby. "Abby when you're done wait for your mother by the bar. And do not leave, I repeat do not leave the bar. I'm still young to die".

"Don't worry Roger. I won't leave the bar. Now go," she said, gesturing him to go with her hand. Roger stared at her for a second and then left.

"Abby, would you care to explain why you shouldn't leave the bar alone?" Klaus asked softly. Klaus sensed whatever the waiter meant had nothing to do with the girl's age but with something far more dangerous.

"When I was three- now I'm four, my mommy says I'm a big girl and I should be more careful." Klaus looked at her with penetrating eyes "Oh yeah!" she said, remembering the question. "When I was three there were two women here. My grandpa said they were bad witches-um, they said they were my mommy and my grandpa's friends, but they weren't." Abby continued, "I was waiting for my mommy there," she motioned with her index finger the entrance. "And they tried to take me saying funny words but my grandpa stopped them. And that's It." She leaned close to Klaus and whispered, "and my grandpa had scary big yellow eyes."

Klaus frowned, "do you know why these women tried to take you?" Klaus didn't know if the Abby knew about the supernatural world, so he thought it was best to ignore her last comment.

"No. But I heard my mommy and grandpa talking and he said it was because of him, but my mommy didn't believe him."

"How did you know she didn't believe him?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"Because she put her hands on her hips and looked at him like this-" she said tilting her head and looking straight in his eyes. "And my mommy said she was sure it was because of her. She said she was a magnet for problems."

"what is your grandfather's last name, little love?" Klaus chuckled.

"He's name is Leon-" she started saying.

"Abby, where are you? Let's go." Abby's mother shouted. Klaus looked around trying to locate the voice, but when he did the woman was near the entrance with her back to him. Once more he couldn't see her face.

"I'm coming mommy," she yelled. "That's my mommy."

Abby got off of the chair and started running toward her mother, but stopped abruptly and walked back to the table. She took Klaus' face in her little hand and kissed him on his cheek.

"Bye," she said, releasing his face.

"Goodbye, Abby," he replied softly. Klaus was sure he would never see her again and the knowledge made him sad, not knowing why. 'It wasn't like you care about her, right?. Come on, Klaus just met her.'

Klaus watched as Abby walked away holding her mother's hand. He couldn't believe the way that little girl took over his table and started talking to him like he was an ordinary man and no the monster that everyone knew and was afraid of; no someone hated by his parents. Abby's innocence was like a ray of light in the darkness. Also, he couldn't believe that he didn't meet her mother and she was sitting with him for more than an hour. 'What if he wanted to harm her? where was her mother to defend Abby?' Klaus could not deny that he was curious about the woman.

Distractedly, Klaus took out his wallet but made no attempt to get up. He leaned back thinking about what Abby said. He was pretty sure the witches had something to do with her attempt of kidnapping. 'But why? why not try it again? where are they?' he asked himself.

Klaus felt someone behind him and in a whoosh looked over his shoulder, seeing he wasn't in any danger he said with a devilish smile, "I assumed you are the famous grandpa Leon." Klaus recognized the man. Leon Dubois better known as the Wolf Man, he had control over the werewolves, vampire and witches in San Diego and its surrounding. According to people, he has left his pack when his parents were killed by someone closed to him and made a pretty good life for himself.

"I'm wondering-" Leon stared at Klaus "why the Original Hybrid Klaus Mikaelson is in _my_ town, in _my_ bar, and talking with _my_ granddaughter," Leon asked menacingly. "You have no business here."

"Oh You've heard of me! Fantastic!" Klaus exclaimed laughing. Klaus took out $20 from his wallet and pinned it with the empty coffee cup. He got up and pocketed his wallet and turned to look at the man.

"For what _she _told me-um," Klaus said undauntedly,"y_ou_ are not her real grandfather."

"It doesn't matter,"Leon snapped at him. "Everyone knows she's _my_ family and they won't dare to touch her or her mother." "Now-" he pointing Klaus. "What are you doing here?" You have no business in this town, so tell me, why is an original here?"

"Firstly, I didn't know about the little girl." Klaus said offended. He was suppose to know about her. She was obvious important for some members of the supernatural community and in that world there was not secrets for him.

"Secondly, like you said I'm not here looking for trouble, on the contrary, I'm looking to make new friends. But be aware, problems just come knocking on my doorstep," he said mischievously.

Klaus was casually dressed in black t-shirt, ripped jeans, and leather jacket. He didn't look like the most powerful supernatural being or the strongest of the Original Vampires, 'he looked dangerously normal. In control of himself, no the cruel evil man that everyone talked about' Leon thought studying the man in question.

"Talking about everyone. How is it possible that the witches came into _your_ house and tried to take your-Abby? Why is she important for them?" Klaus asked, clenching his jaw.

Klaus was trying to keep his temper under control. He and Elijah were supposed to know about this attack, the witches were careful to the point of madness, but this was sloppy, which means witches were desperate and that made them more dangerous for whoever they have targeted. And looked like Abby and her mother were their target. 'Were the New Orleans witches involve?' he asked inwardly, thinking the best wait find out without killing the witches in the process; they were useful.

"That's the whole point, they weren't my witches; they were yours."Leon said, calmed.

Klaus stared at him, trying to figure out what does he mean by 'they were yours.' It couldn't be possible that the New Orleans witches had dared to come here risking a war between the two states just for a little girl. 'Why is Abby important for them? What in the bloody hell these damn witches were planning?'

"Let's go to my office" Leon said, looking at his confused face. "We'll talk there."

"Ah, the beginning of a long-lasting friendship," Klaus said, following the old man to his office.

* * *

><p>"What I'm going to say can not leave this room. You have to understand that the lives of Abby and her mother are at stake here," Leon said, eyeing him warily.<p>

Klaus stared at the man behind the dark wood desk and said, "I understand." He knew very well how important family was. He had Elijah reminding him of that every five minutes, "_Always and Forever, family above all Niklaus" _hearing Elijah's voice in his mind.

"Abby's mother started working here when Abby was five months old. Her adoptive parents died in a car accidents the same night that the child was born." Leon continued. "Ever since and Abby was born there has been a few attempts on their lives including Abby's grandparents and last year incident with New Orleans witches," he said with tremulous voice.

"It doesn't tell me why the witches wanted to take Abby," Klaus said, thinking out loud. "The witches are obviously desperate to get their hands on her and her mother. Why are they important?"

"I don't know, but I think this chain of events started around five years ago with the death of Agnes, a New Orleans witch. Did you know anything about her death?" Leon asked Klaus.

"I was not in New Orleans at the time of her death," Klaus replied confused by what Leon had said. 'What Agnes' death had to do with everything that has been happening to Abby and her mother? What is the connection between them?'

"If she was killed in the French Quarter, then Marcel Gerald was responsible for her dead. Six years ago Marcel banned the witches from the French Quarter and forbade them from using magic. Perhaps, Agnes' death was set as an example for the witches or anyone who dared to break his rules."

"I don't know why witches want Abby or Hayley, but it looks like it has to do with who her parents were and who she is" Leon said. "And how all this is related to Agnes' death."

Leon could feel Klaus' frustration from his position. He was sure that Abby was able to stole his heart just like she did the first time he met her. He was sure the hybrid was going to help him figure out this whole mystery.

"And who is Abby's mother?" Klaus asked exasperated by the fact that his witches were involved in all this and the man in front of him didn't know much about anything.

"Her parents belonged to the Crescent Wolf clan, but they were killed by an unknown person. Hayley is the long lost Queen of the Crescent Wolf Clan and Abby is their princess." Leon continued, "she also is direct descendant of the Original Werewolves."

"Does she knows this?" Klaus asked frowning. "Does she knows that her family is in New Orleans?"

"Yes, she knows that her family is New Orleans but not about her royal status," Leon replied. "That's why I need your help. I know that you are in a good terms with the faction; things among werewolves, vampires and witches are in peace, under control." Taking a deep breath Leon continued "I need you to find out why New Orleans' witches want to harm Abby and her mother? if her family history has something to do with it? Things are getting worse. Hayley feels like she is being watched. And honestly witches lack of action in the last few months is suspicious. I personally think they are planning something."

"I agree with you. Witches' silence is dangerous" Klaus said thoughtfully.

"I should mention that Hayley has been digging into her past. She has trying to find more information about her parents, but she has found nothing important. She's a sturbonned woman and I'm sure she won't rest until she finds out everything about her parents, unknowingly getting herself or Abby killed in the process."

Klaus stared the man in front of him and weighed out the pros and cons of what he was asking him to do. Klaus was a man that used everyone in his life for his own benefit; those who have nothing to offer were dead as soon as they stopped being useful. Poking around the witches' business wasn't the right move to keep peace in the French Quarter, but Leon was a good ally and the witches did tried to take Abby. 'What if the witches were planning something against him? Abby's attack was near the same date he got to New Orleans' he reflected no liking his line of thought.

"I will help you out as soon as I get back to New Orleans," Klaus said. "Meanwhile, I'll tell my brother Elijah to start looking into it."

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> This is my first fanfiction. Before I never questioned how I passed my classes, but after I started this adventure, it's the only question I ask. I have discovered (no such a big secret) that writing is hard, but somehow it makes me appreciate all the writers out there, love their work and effort.

**Thank you for Reading! **

**_Leave review and tell me what you think!_**


End file.
